


Looking For Some Fun? ♡︎

by Emo_Boi12



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Gerard Way, Fluff, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitute Gerard Way, Smut, leathermouth frank iero, male intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12
Summary: Frank Iero is just a worker at a bar who’s a pretty guy, he loves the attention he gets from costumers and a few regulars. One night, he meets a prostitute named ‘Gee’, they go to a diner and end up having fun. But what if a spark comes between the two thats unexpected?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Ray Toro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Looking For Some Fun? ♡︎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenlyMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/gifts).



> I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted, but I want to thank for all of the kudos and loving comments on my precious stories! I’m so happy to say that this is a new story I’m putting up, but this is a story based off of a one shot by a loving and amazing writer named @ achemicalmess! They are rlly amazing and please check them out and give them plenty of love! ♡︎

“You’re such a slut,” 

Adam said, pulling up his pants as Frank sat there on the floor, his pants still down to his knees, and gasping. He smiled because it was true.

He liked dick way too much.

And men seem to like him too. And who was he to say no?

“Oh, you love it when I suck you,” 

Frank muttered with a smirk under that mustache.

“What can I say? You’re good at what you do.”

Frank got up, and put up his pants, and then kissed the taller man. 

“Just admit it. You’d leave your wife for me.”

“For a slut like you? I don’t think so.”

Yet, they were back at it the next night, and the next. Frank worked at a local bar, and Adam was a regular. One of the many he flirted with, possibly the only attractive one.

But that didn’t stop Frank to accept any kind proposition from his customers. More often than not, couples would come to him and ask if he was interested in a threesome, and he was horny most of the time.

One night, he ended up in the hot tub of a hotel room, with the guy fucking him while her wife blew him. It was awesome.

He didn’t know what it was. He was just too pretty, and he liked the attention.

“Stop fucking the customers!”

his coworker Bob yelled as he came back from the restroom.

“I’m trying to keep the customer happy!”

“You’re just a whore.”

“You’re just jealous. You want this and you won’t admit it.”

Bob just ignored him and went back to the kitchen. Frank knew he was right. And he’d totally let Bob fuck him.

But in the meantime, he went back to work.

He did notice a man in the crowd looking at him all night. And he was cute.

By the end of the night, the man had him against the wall of the back alley, with his legs on each side, pounding inside him. Frank hadn’t even asked his name.

The man gave him a business card after their act, and Frank took it confused. Tucker Rule. 

“Call me boy,”

He said and kissed him, before leaving. Frank grabbed his jacket and the pack of cigarettes he left on the steps, and started walking home. As he neared the corner, he lit a cigarette, and stood there, waiting for his turn to cross the street.

“You wanna have some fun, baby?”

He heard a voice say. When he looked up, he saw a man with red hair leaning on the street post. At least he thought it was a man. He was wearing tight jeans and extravagant fur coat. He was definitely a prostitute.

“I’m fine,”  
Frank said.

“Are you sure? It looks like you need some company.”

“I don’t. I just had some fun myself.”

“Oh did you?”

“Yeah, and I didn’t have to pay for it.”

“Well, lucky you!”

Shit, now he felt bad. And now he had also missed his chance to cross the street so he was stuck with the stranger for a couple more minutes. And now that he looked at him again, with the dim light highlighting his face perfectly, he had to admit he was fucking beautiful.

In a very feminine way.

If it wasn’t for the Adam’s apple, and the noticeable bulge down there – yes, Frank looked –, he could have sworn it was a woman.

And yet, Frank was mesmerized by his beauty.

Which was strange, because Frank usually went for more masculine men, usually tall and with big hands. But there was something about the stranger.

“Can I at least have a cigarette?”  
The unknown male asked sweetly, bringing Frank back from wherever his mind was.

“Yeah, sure,”  
He replied and went over to where the other was, offering him his pack. The red haired man took one, and put it between his lips, and then let Frank lit it for him. They both looked at each other as he did, without saying a word.

“Thank you,”  
The stranger said warmly with a kind smile, his eyes shining in the glow of the streetlight.

“No problem.”  
And then the silence continued. Frank didn’t move or went back to the corner or left. He stood there, looking at him, finishing the last of his own cigarette. And maybe, just maybe, he was considering his offer.

“I’m ‘Gee’, by the way,”  
He said, and blew up the smoke on Frank’s face.

“Hi, Gee,”  
He said with a giggle.

“I’m Frank.”

“Hi, Frank.”  
Gee got too close, a little too close, and blew out smoke again, they both smiled, and Frank tried to hide how nervous he made him. He wasn’t sure if he was just trying to convince him to rent him for the night, or if it was something more. But he liked it.

Gee’s hand reached for his, rubbing the tattoos on his hand with his thumb. And they stood there for a couple minutes, just looking at each other.

“Hey – aren’t you hungry? Because I’m starving.”  
Frank didn’t know where that came from exactly, but he wasn’t ready to go home.

“Wasn’t exactly what I was thinking, but I’d appreciate a cheeseburger right now.”

“Let’s go then.”  
Frank led him through the streets of Jersey, offering his elbow to the other man. They made it to a tiny burger joint a couple blocks away. Frank got himself the veggie wrap with a large thing of fries and the largest Coke to share, and got Gee a double cheeseburger with everything.

‘‘Thanks for this, by the way.’’

‘‘Anytime..’’  
Frank couldn’t help smiling at how he devoured the food, and wondered if he even ate something. He looked too thin. Frank noticed of how the feminine boy even had these delicate features along his face, but his cheekbones stuck out along with his neckline bones and that made Frank a little bit pouty. He wished he could make him eat more..

‘‘I know it’s not exactly the fun you were thinking, but food is always good.’’

Gee smiled, nodding. His mouth full, and a bit of ketchup smeared on the corner of his mouth. And as adorable as it was, Frank went ahead and cleaned it off with his thumb.

But it stayed there for a minute or two and neither of them made an attempt to move. And Frank didn’t know what it was, but Gee seemed extremely adorable.

“So – you’re taken, cutie?”  
Gee asked out of nowhere, and Frank gave him a confused look.

“You said you just had some fun. I take that as you’re in a relationship.’’

“Not really.’’  
He laughed nervously. How could he explain? 

“Let’s say you don’t need to charge to be a professional,’’  
Frank said with a shrug.

Gee laughed.  
“Then what is it with the Hopeless Romantic tattoo?’’  
He asked, taking his hand in his, the one with the broken heart tattoo.

“That’s just not who I am anymore..”

“Did someone break your heart?”

Frank shook his head, avoiding to look at him.  
“I’m –“

“I think you have a big heart, and I barely know you.’’

That made Frank smile. His cheeks a bright red.

“So – where do you live?”  
Frank asked as they stepped back out to the cold streets.

“It’s a little far from here. I’ll –’’  
But he was interrupted by Frank’s soft lips on his, his mustache tickling him. And his sweet tongue pushing in.

Gee just took it. He let himself enjoy it as his hands pulled Frank closer. He was intoxicating.

And he made him – feel things.

It had been a long time since he felt things.

The way Frank bit his lip, and pulled from his hair, and left him breathless. When he finally parted, Frank looked up at him, his hazel eyes piercing right through his soul.

“I just – had to,” He whispered.

“I’m glad you did.”

***

He didn’t even know how they made it to Frank’s apartment, but he remembered stopping every two steps to make out.

He heard the keys and felt Frank pushing him inside, and then he was taking off his coat and pushing him to the couch. The kiss never broke and Frank’s hands went under his loose shirt, and up his back. 

“Fuck, you’re so –’’ he began to say, breath caught in his throat.

“I’m so what?”

“Perfect.”

Gee blushed, hiding his face with his hand, and Frank giggled.  
“Stop it!”

“Why? I’m not lying!”

“I don’t know – it’s just weird. I’m not used to being treated like this. Dinner and compliments... It’s so foreign for me,”

“I know, but you deserve them.”

“Why are you so nice?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just a nice guy to those who deserve it.”

And then he pushed himself against Gee. Clothes were off a second later, and Gee was already a moaning mess.

Frank got up out of nowhere, and then he was back with the lube and condoms.  
“Just considering we both — Y’know,”

“I know.”

Frank put the condom on Gerard, who gave him a weird look, but Frank just smiled. That was new, Gee thought. His customers had never asked him to top them. But again, Frank wasn’t a customer.

Gee giggled, and he was already getting hard at the thought.

It didn’t help that Frank was biting his neck, clearly wanting to leave marks.

And Gee thought about something different.

He reached for his shirt that he had thrown to the floor, and used it as blindfold on Frank.  
“What the fuck —?”  
The shorter man said, wanting to take it off.

“Shh, don’t worry – let’s just have some fun, okay?”

After a second of hesitation, Frank nodded.

Gee left him on the couch, hard and impatient, and got up to get Frank’s belt.

“What are you doing?” He heard him ask, almost in a whimper.

“Oh, you’ll see,”  
The red haired man replied, and then tied the belt around his neck. And pulling from it, he kissed him. He didn’t know how good it would feel to dominate someone else, but it was definitely turning him on, and Frank was clearly into it to.

“Now,” he whispered. “On your knees, sweetheart.”

Frank nodded, and obeyed him.

The simple touch of Gee’s fingers inside him made him shiver, and every time he pulled from the belt, he got harder and harder. He was liking this.

By the time Gee pushed his member inside, he had lost it.

“I own you, little bitch,”  
Gee snarled, pumping him at the same time, and not stopping until they were both coming.

Frank collapsed on the floor, shaking from his orgasm, and Gee took off the blindfold and kissed him. “You did so good, babe.”

Frank could barely smile, but it was impossible not to.

How did Gee manage to make him feel so much?

They stood like that, for the longest time, their legs tangled. Gee running down his hands all over his tattooed body, a tingling sensation invading him.

“You wanna stay over for breakfast?” Frank asked.

Gee laughed. It was a nice laugh. “You are so fucking nice to me..”

“I just don’t want you to go..”

“Funny – because you didn’t even want to have fun.”

“How stupid of me not wanting fun,”  
And he couldn’t resist kissing him again. 

“I like you..”

“I like you too.”

Frank cuddled closer to him, and soon they fell asleep, listening to each other breathe.


End file.
